<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Help Falling In Love by Gatoraaade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876843">Can't Help Falling In Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatoraaade/pseuds/Gatoraaade'>Gatoraaade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>falsettos one shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatoraaade/pseuds/Gatoraaade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whizzer tells Marvin he loves him for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Whizzer Brown/Marvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>falsettos one shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Help Falling In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is really short I'm sorry but I wrote it at 3 AM and I think it's cute and want to publish it so here you go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The golden early morning sun peeked through the windows of the New York apartment. Whizzer smiled gently at his boyfriend sleeping on his chest. Can't Help Falling In Love played softly on the record player.<br/>
It felt like some moment from a cheesy rom-com. It didn't feel like this could actually be his life. He couldn't possibly be laying naked in bed with the most handsome man he had ever seen so utterly in love.<br/>
He stared down at Marvin's sleeping face, he looked so peaceful. Whizzer thought back to their relationship from two years ago. Nothing like this would have ever happened back then. It was always sex and then leave. There was never cuddling and there definitely was never love songs.<br/>
Whizzer had heard the song so many times growing up, he always thought it was way too cheesy. There was no way people actually felt like that, and yet in that moment he never related to anything more.<br/>
He brushed a curl from Marvin's face and slowly twirled it around his finger.<br/>
How did I get so lucky. He thought.<br/>
He hummed along to the song gently, running his hands gently down Marvin's bare back and listening to his steady breathing.<br/>
All his life Whizzer had been convinced that true love didn't exist. He knew now that he was completely wrong. True love was real and he had found it with Marvin. He was the love of his life.<br/>
Marvin stirred slightly. Whizzer smiled and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.<br/>
"Good morning babydoll." He said.<br/>
Marvin opened his eyes, a big smile crossing his lips.<br/>
"Morning Princess."<br/>
He sat up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.<br/>
"I like the song."<br/>
Whizzer laughed.<br/>
"I think it's extremely cheesy."<br/>
"It is. But that doesn't mean it's bad."<br/>
"Fair"<br/>
They say in silence. There was nothing awkward about it. If anything it was perfect. They listened to the song and it felt as though nothing else existed outside of their bedroom.<br/>
"I love you" Whizzer said. He had never said that before, to anyone, but he meant it more than he had ever meant anything in his life.<br/>
Marvin smiled his eyes filling with tears. "I love you too."<br/>
Whizzer felt himself tearing up too. He laughed. "God this is like a scene from a cheesy rom-com."<br/>
"I think it's perfect. You're perfect."<br/>
Whizzer smiled brighter. "No, you are."<br/>
"You do not want to start this argument with me Whizzer Brown."<br/>
Whizzer laughed. "Bring it on!"<br/>
They both laughed.<br/>
Marvin put his hands on the back of Whizzer's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.<br/>
"I'm down for a round two if you are."<br/>
"Always"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed. This is the first time I've written something for this fandom that wasn't super depressing so enjoy because I'll probably be back with some sad shit soon. Please leave a comment! It makes me so happy to hear from you guys!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>